Gotta Love the New Year
by csvonb
Summary: It has been six years since the day they met. Troy wants to do something special for Gabriella just to show her how much she means to him. Just a little Troyella oneshot for the New Year. It's cute and fluffy. R&R.


**A/N-** Hey! I just decided to write a little one shot for the New Year. Please read and review!!!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own HSM.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, yawning.

"Yeah?" Troy replied.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see," Troy replied. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning on December 31st. Troy had woken up Gabriella early and had told her to pack up her bag. He had a surprise for her. He wanted to do something special for her for the New Year. Tonight was the sixth anniversary of the day they met. They had been dating for five years. They were just out of college and Troy had recently begun playing for the Los Angeles Lakers. Gabriella was still looking for a job.

"Come on, Gabi, we're going to be late," Troy said. He grabbed both of their bags and brought them to his car, leaving Gabriella lock up the house that they had purchased a month ago.

"I'm coming, Troy," Gabriella replied. She hopped into the car. Troy drove to the airport and parked the car in the parking lot. Gabriella looked at him curiously. He smiled and got out of the car. Once again, he grabbed both of the bags. He then proceeded to check out. Gabriella grabbed her purse and followed him.

The line was surprisingly not long. Troy handed Gabriella her ticket when they reached the desk. Gabriella took a look at the destination at the ticket and gasped. She smiled at Troy knowingly. "You didn't," she said, still smiling.

"I believe I did," Troy replied, smiling too. From checkout, the proceeded to security, then to the gate. When their zone was called, the boarded the plane.

"I can't believe you did this, Troy!" Gabriella said when they were seated.

"Surprised?" Troy asked.

"Totally," Gabriella replied.

"A good surprised?" Troy asked hopefully.

"No," Gabriella replied. Troy frowned. "A great surprise," she continued. He smiled and kissed her. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder and fell asleep. Troy smiled at his girlfriend and put his head on the top of her head, falling asleep too.

"Buckle up your seatbelts, please, we will be landing in fifteen minutes," the captain announced through the loud speaker, waking up Troy and Gabriella. They buckled up and prepared for landing.

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Gabriella breathed in the crisp, cold air and smiled. How she missed this place. The memory of it came up many times every day. Especially during this season. "Come on, Gabs," Troy said. Gabriella nodded and hurried to catch up with Troy. They walked up to check-in and got the key for their room. The walked to their room and Gabriella began to unpack as Troy took a shower. When he got out, Troy checked his watch.

"Miss Montez, I suggest you take a shower. We have some activities that we need to take part in that begin in one hour," Troy said.

"Why, Mr. Bolton, did you give me such a short time to get ready for these activities?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry," Troy said and shrugged. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek before taking a shower. She took a relatively quick shower, fifteen minutes, then put on a casual cocktail dress **(picture in profile)**. She put on her makeup then dried her hair and put it into a ponytail. When she was finished, she stepped out of the bathroom. Troy offered her his arm, which she took. Troy grabbed his and her jackets and a blanket and the two went to dinner in the hotel restaurant. After eating, Troy led Gabriella outside onto the large porch of the hotel. They sat down on a bench, and wrapped the blanket around them. They talked and looked at the stars. At ten, the party began on the porch. Music began to play and soft lights turned on.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked Gabriella, holding out his hand for Gabriella to take.

"You may," Gabriella replied, taking his hand. He pulled her up off the bench. The song "Can't Hide Love" by Earth Wind & Fire began to play. Gabriella smiled. Growing up, she and her mom would listen to Earth Wind & Fire all the time. Ever since Gabriella went to college, she hadn't seen much of her mom because of the long distance, so they haven't been able to have as much mother-daughter time. Gabriella was hoping that she would be able to convince her mom to move to Los Angeles. They danced until quarter to twelve, when they went inside to get hot chocolate before the fireworks started. They walked outside, sipping their hot chocolate, and walked to the edge of the porch, leaning against the railing. Troy looked at his watch. It was one minute to twelve.

"_I guess this is it," _Troy said.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked. Gabriella turned to face him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"This past six years knowing you has been the most amazing six years of my life. I have loved every single moment that I have spent with you. I can't imagine life without you anymore. Without you I would be nothing. You are the love of my life, Gabriella. What I'm trying to say is," Troy said. He was cut off by the count-down to the New Year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted. Troy kissed Gabriella, who smiled and looked up at the sky as the fireworks started.

"So, what were you trying to say before we were rudely interrupted by the count downers?" Gabriella asked. Troy laughed.

"I love you so much Gabriella," Troy said, "And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife?" Troy got down on one knee and took a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, glittering, engagement ring. Gabriella gasped. She looked at Troy and started to tear up.

"Yes," Gabriella replied. Troy smiled and put the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her.

"I love you," Gabriella said. She hugged Troy and sighed.

"I love you too," Troy replied. "This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh," Troy sang.

"And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new," Gabriella sang.

"This really will be the start of something new," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and the two looked up at the fireworks exploding in the sky.

**A/N- **Sorry, that wasn't the best that I've written. Please review!!!


End file.
